The Warning
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Max meets Michael Stires while at lunch with Booth, Parker and his daughter and issues a warning. Short oneshot.


**The Warning**

**A/N: This was written because, since I've seen the Bones episode from season one, Girl in the Fridge I have wanted for someone to threaten Michael Stires or issue a bit of payback. Kinda lame but....**_**shrugs.**_

**Characters: Booth, Brennan, Max, Parker, and Michael Stires**

It had become a normal occurance for Temperance Brennan to have lunch with her father. They usually met every Saturday afternoon at the diner that she and Booth always went to after a case. This time, Booth and Parker had joined them. Parker Booth had taken quite a liking to Brennan's criminal father ever since the mentos plus soda bottle experiment. Something that she knew both amused and worried Booth.

The little boy with the mop of curly, blond hair was currently asking Max a bunch of questions with every breath he took. Brennan could only smile and catch Booth's eye with her own as she held back the laughter that threatened to fall from her lips. Booth appeared horrified by just how in love his son seemed to be with science. She knew that he was probably wondering if he had a squint on his hands. Her smile faded and the laughter died on her lips when someone walking in a fast pace over to their table caught her attention. Michael.

Booth frowned at the expression on her face then turned in his seat to see what it was that his partner was staring at. His mouth set into a very thin line as he turned back around only to see Brennan stand up, knocking her chair over and startling her father and Parker. He stood to stop her but was to late as she dashed out of reach and into the woman's bathroom. The one place a man couldn't very well go.

"What had Tempe run off like that?" Max inquired, feeling a rush of worry fill him as he looked from the bathroom door to Booth.

Booth opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted as Michael came up to them.

"So I see Tempe ran off again. That's what she always does. Even when we were together. She still ran. Somehow she doesn't seem too cut out for the job. " Michael said with a condescending smirk.

Booth growled in anger and wrapped his hand around the steak knife beside his plate in an effort to not cause a scene. He wanted nothing more that to grab Stires and strangle him but he couldn't. He had to set a good example for his little boy and wanting to cut off someone's air supply wasn't the way to do that. His gaze landed on Max who's eyes were narrowing suspiciously.

"What did you say about my daughter?" Max hissed a dangerous expression overtaking his features. The same type of expression Brennan had, had with Epps or Oliver or Gormogon. One filled with disgust and warning. The type of look that screamed that whoever was foolish enough to be caught by that gaze should run and run fast. The ex-con stood up and clutched at the table, knuckles turning white even as he leaned in so he was inches from Michael's face.

Parker stopped his chattering and dropped the french fry from his fingers, looking at the three men with wide eyes. He could sense the tension in the room even if he didn't really understand what had caused it.

Michael gulped and backed away a bit.

Max was careful about not hitting Stires but his hand did reach out to grip his collar, lifting him up ever so slightly so the tips of his toes brushed the floor. Max smirked at the terrified grimace on Stires' face. "I hope you know who I am, boy. I've killed people who have so much as thought of hurting my family. It's no skin off my back if I have to do it again." He whispered into Stires' ear before setting him back to his feet.

Michael's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he stepped backwards, bumping into Booth who's handsome face held a dangerous look.

Booth leaned in. "Be sure that I will help Max here if you so much as _look _at Bones again." He stood to his full height and stepped out of Michael's way with a smirk.

Michael nodded at both of the looming, dangerous men and ran away from them without another word.

**The End.**


End file.
